How I Love Thee?
by princess teme
Summary: Cupid apakah kau bisa mendapatkan cintamu? Cupid apakah aku bisa mencintai dirimu? Fic Ultah buat aku sendiri. SasuNaru. Warn: BL, Ngegaring, pendek dan kecepetan no bigi, miss typo Hehehe... R&R, please? Sasuke dan Naruto POV.


**How I Love Thee?**

**Aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri!! Happy birthday Princess Teme!!! Happy birthday!!!!!! (sarap)**

**Hehehe… Ini pic untuk Ultah-ku baca ya!!! R&R?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto, mana kado'a? Lama banget nge-apdet manga Naruto teh atuuuh! xp**

**Rating: T**

**Warn: BL, Miss Typo, ati-ati ini pic POV ku yang yang pertama loooh!**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Aku bukan seorang dokter cinta. Aku bukan seorang manusia. Aku adalah…

_Cupid…_

Dewa cinta yang selalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan membawa panah cinta. Dewa cinta yang dilarang untuk menjalin cinta tetapi sedang jatuh cinta. Dewa cinta yang selalu mengurusi percintaan orang lain namun tidak bisa mengurusi percintaan sendiri, dan… dewa cinta yang sedang bingung dan selalu mengatakan "Bagaimana nasibku? Kenapa aku mencintai dia?"

Begitu rumit bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku utarakan pada diriku sendiri. Kerumitan yang aku terima akibat aku mencintai seorang pria berambut pirang, yang mempunyai bekas luka di pipinya. Manusia yang berkulit-tan dan selalu aku perhatikan semenjak dia lahir ke bumi. Oh, begitu aku mencintainya! Memikirkannya saja selalu membuat rinduku bertambah ketika aku harus mengerjakan tugas dan tidak melihatnya selama berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan!

Dari suaranya yang selalu dipakai untuk berteriak tidak jelas, hingga senyumnya yang selalu memberikan kehangatan pada diriku ketika melihatnya. Menurutku, tidak ada yang tidak sempurna dari dirinya!

Huff.. tetapi.. satu hal yang tidak akan bisa membuatku untuk memiliki cintaku. Hal tersebut adalah karena aku seorang…

_Cupid…_

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari atas. Membantunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi ketika dia kesulitan. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku harus menerima kenyataan jika aku harus menolongnya ketika dia hampir tertabrak oleh mobil, dan aku harus menerima hukuman dari langit untuk tidak bertugas selama beberapa tahun dan tidak melihat dirinya hingga akhirnya cintaku telah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi seorang yang mempunyai banyak teman. Aku bahagia melihatnya kembali dan mempunyai banyak teman, tetapi aku sedih begitu mengetahuinya jika dia sudah mempunyai cinta yang lain, dia tidak mencintaiku melainkan mencintai seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal.

Aku memandang nanar dia. Aku memandang dia dicium, dibelai, dan dipeluk oleh pria berambut merah, dengan tato bertulisan 'ai' di dahinya. Rasa cemburu yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki dewa cinta seperti diriku kini benar-benar sangat besar. Sampai-sampai di dalam hati, aku mengutuk takdirku sebagai seorang cupid. 'Ya Tuhan, apa aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menjadi seorang cupid? Dan hanya menjadi seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta?' aku membatin dalam hati.

Cintaku pada dirinya tidak hanya sampai disitu. Bak Putri Duyung yang mengorbankan kelautannya. Aku adalah seorang dewa yang mengorbankan kedewaannya. Aku lepas sayapku tanpa seijin para petinggi dewa. Aku pijak bumi dan aku cari cintaku dengan kakiku. Aku tidak memperdulikan nyawaku yang akan menghilang jika aku tidak memakai sayapku sampai matahari terbit, karena bagiku yang terpenting adalah…

_Dia…_

Aku terus mencarinya dengan berlari sekuat tenagaku. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya di sebuah taman yang besar dengan lampu-lampu taman yang menyinari tempat tersebut. Aku memandangnya yang sedang duduk di ayunan dari arah belakang. Aku mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan, takut-takut mengganggunya dan menyangka aku adalah orang jahat.

Aku terus berjalan..

Sampai aku melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang benar-benar manis dibalik ketampanannya. 'Inilah bentuk wujud dewa dalam bentuk manusia' pikirku.

_Tetapi.._

Dia sedang menangis. Iris mata birunya yang biasa terlihat bercahaya, kini sangat sembab dan sayu. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku segera berdiri di depannya- tanpa pikir panjang-membuat dia yang sedang duduk di ayunan tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

Dia memandangku dan segera mengusap air matanya. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus rambutnya, dan dia menarik bajuku dan memelukku, sehingga aku terkejut dan sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Ke-kenapa kau kau memperlihatkan dirimu hanya saat aku kalut?" lirih dia padaku. Mendengar perkataannya, kini aku membelalakkan mata. Aku sangat terkejut-bukan!-malah aku sangat terkejut. 'Maksud dia apa? Dia mengenalku?' tanyaku pada diriku.

"Aku-aku putus dengan Gaara," kata dia dengan air mata yang membasahi bajuku yang telah aku rubah menjadi baju manusia biasa dengan kekuatanku.

"Kenapa kau bisa putus?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa, rasa senang menjalar di dalam tubuhku ketika mendengar dia putus dengan pacarnya.

"Di-dia lebih memilih Neji daripada aku..," kata dia sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

Aku membalas pelukkannya dengan erat. Aku cium keningnya dan aku elus-elus rambutnya, "sudah-sudah jangan menangis," kataku.

Dia melonggarkan pelukkannya dan memandangku, "malaikat..," kata dia yang sukses beberapa kali membuat diriku terkejut. Memang benar, orang aku cintai ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

"Kau yang menolongku waktu aku kecelakaan kan? Kau yang selalu membantuku kan? Maaf, aku selalu menghiraukanmu. Sebenarnya, semenjak aku mengalami kecelakaan, aku bisa melihatmu."

'Di-dia mengetahui keberadaanku?' pikirku.

"Ba-bagai" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku. Hatiku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Kini giliran akulah yang meneteskan air mata. Aku memandangnya dengan nanar. Aku mengelus kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku dengan lembut, "ji-jika begitu bolehkah aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah matahari yang akan mulai terbit.

'Ya Tuhan, berilah aku sedikit waktu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan ini semua agar aku tenang,' pikirku dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dalam tubuhku. Rasa sakit jika kau sudah mengetahui kapan ajalmu datang ketika cintamu yang kau cari seumur hidupmu muncul di depanmu.

"Apa?" tanya dia padaku dengan wajah polosnya. Tanganku dipegangnya dan dielusnya dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku mencintaimu, Dobe!" seruku. Mencoba melupakan rasa sakitku dengan cara bergurau.

Dia mengembungkan pipinya, "kau menghinaku, Teme!"

Melihat ekspresinya, aku tertawa dan memandang langit yang sudah mulai memunculkan sinar matahari. 'Belum sepenuhnya muncul, aku masih mempunyai waktu,' pikirku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dari posisiku yang sempat jongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badanku dengan dirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi ayunan.

'Sebentar lagi..' pikirku.

Dia tersenyum, matanya yang sempat sembab kini kembali bercahaya, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Dan kau?"

Aku menghentikkan jariku, dan sayapku yang sempat terlepas kini kembali muncul, "sampai jumpa, Dobe!" seruku. 'Maafkan aku, Naruto.'

"Hei! Siapa namamu?" Naruto beranjak dari ayunan dan mencoba menggapaiku yang akan segera terbang menuju langit.

Aku terbang setinggi mungkin, berharap dia tidak bisa menggapaiku. Mau bagaimanapun, jika aku kembali bersentuhan dengan dirinya, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskannya kembali. "Sampai jumpa!" akupun terbang ke langit tanpa memberitahukan namaku dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi bibirku, entah senyuman kesedihan atau senyuman yang berarti kesenangan karena sudah bertemu dengan dirinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini aku pendam.

'Aku mencintaimu, Naruto,' lirihku di dalam hati.

_Jika waktu tidak menghalangimu dan diriku…_

_Aku pasti akan menciummu.._

_Jika waktu tidak menghalangimu dan diriku…_

_aku pasti akan memelukmu…_

_Jika waktu tidak menghalangimu dan diriku…_

_Aku pasti akan memberitahukan namaku.._

_Tetapi aku harus menerima semua takdir yang ada.._

_Karena..._

_Itulah akibat aku mencintai dirinya.._

_Waktu dan waktu…_

_Menjadi penghalang..._

_Tetapi..._

_How I love thee?_

_Jika aku mencintainya.._

_Maka Penghalang..._

_Akan..._

-

-

Naruto POV

Aku memandang tempat terakhir aku melihat dirinya. Hanya beberapa saat berbicara, aku sudah tertarik dengan dirinya. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi oleh dua orang; Gaara dan malaikatku. Aku menghela napas dan hendak pulang ketika sebuah angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga meniup rambutku.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

Dari arah belakang terdengar suara desahan yang bersatu dengan angin. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat sesosok rambut pantat ayam, bermata _onyx _dengan senyumannya yang menawan sedang mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang dihadapanku.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu…," katanya pada diriku.

Mendengar perkataannya aku mengerutkan keningku, "lupa apa?"

"Aku harus memanahmu…" jawabnya sambil mengarahkan mata panah pada diriku.

"Untukku…," dia melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuat aku tersenyum.

_Jika aku mencintainya…_

_Maka aku akan…_

_Kembali pada dirinya…_

_How I love Thee?_

_Langit pun akan aku tembus untuk dirinya..._

_Hidupku pun akan aku pertaruhkan untuk dirinya.._

_How I love Thee?_

_Jika aku mencintainya..._

_Maka.._

_Penghalang bukanlah merupakan penghalang..._

**Fin~**

* * *

Happy birthday to me!

Happy birthday to me!

WOOOHOOO! (Digaplok karena berisik)

Hehehe… R&R Fic ancur ini?

nb: Iya, iya fic yang lain akan terbit! Sabar ya! Hehehe…


End file.
